Elle avait été la seule
by kitsune aux amandes
Summary: Il allait mourir. Mais il n'avait pas peur. Il vit l'éclair vert fondre droit sur lui. Lorsqu'il le toucha, une multitude de souvenir qu'il s'était efforcé d'oublier se rappelèrent à lui, en une fraction de seconde


**Bonsoir!**

**Voici un nouvel OS sur l'univers d'Harry Potter. Mais cette fois-ci, le personnage principal est Cédric. Parce qu'avant de mourir pour Harry en tant que champion de Poudlard du Tournoi des Trois Sorciers, le beau Cédric a eu une vie XD**

**J'espère que vous aimerez. N'hésitez pas à commenter!**

**Bonne lecture!**

* * *

Un cimetière. Ils avaient atterri dans un cimetière. Dire qu'ils avaient été téléportés aurait sûrement été plus juste. Qui avait eu la brillante idée de mettre un Portoloin à la place de la vraie Coupe de Feu ? Cédric l'ignorait. Tout ce qu'il savait, c'est qu'il avait attrapé la coupe en même temps qu'Harry et qu'au lieu de stopper la compétition, leur geste les avait amenés ici.

Cédric déglutit. Il n'aimait pas les cimetières. Ils rappelaient trop de mauvais souvenirs. Fébrilement, il chercha Harry du regard tout en se relevant. Ce dernier était déjà debout, scrutant fébrilement les ténèbres. Ce ne fut que lorsque des hommes encapuchonnés sortirent de l'ombre que Cédric compris qu'ils étaient tombés dans un piège. Des mangemorts sortaient de derrière les pierres tombales. Le Poufsouffle comprit qu'il en avait après l'Elu quand un homme rondouillard s'approcha d'Harry, sa baguette levée. Il se précipita au-devant du brun en lui hurlant de s'en aller. Et il vit l'éclair vert fondre droit sur lui. Lorsqu'il le toucha, une multitude de souvenir qu'il s'était efforcé d'oublier se rappelèrent à lui, en une fraction de seconde.

§§§§

_Il l'avait rencontré pour la première fois deux ans après sa première rentrée à Poudlard. Sa première impression envers elle avait été plus que mauvaise. Alors que leurs parents discutaient, il avait détaillé cette petite fille au regard fier et à l'air pincé. Elle était brune, avec de beaux yeux marrons. Elle regardait autour d'elle avec un air dédaigneux, comme si ce qu'elle voyait n'était pas digne de se trouver dans la même pièce qu'elle. D'emblée, Cédric l'avait détestée. Il connaissait ce genre de fille. Elles se promenaient toujours en bandes, passaient leur temps à se moquer des autres et à parler maquillage, garçons, vêtements et potins. Des vrais commères comme on en trouvait facilement à Serpentard. _

_L'après-midi avait paru interminable au jeune garçon de treize ans qu'il était. Il s'était ennuyé et ne l'avait pas caché, s'attirant plusieurs fois des regards réprobateurs de la part de ses géniteurs, qui eux, trouvaient la jeune fille charmante. Après le départ de la famille Harper, sa mère n'avait fait que parler de cette Alyandra. Son père paraissait plus que d'accord avec les affirmations de sa femme. Cédric avait trouvé cela étrange. Puis il avait compris que ses parents devaient avoir un projet derrière la tête. Et il n'avait pas tardé à le comprendre. La famille Harper était riche. Le père avait une bonne position au sien du ministère. Un mariage arrangé apporterait encore plus de prestige à la famille Diggory qu'elle n'en avait déjà. Il avait eu beau tempêter, rien n'aurait pu faire changer d'avis ses parents. _

_Rapidement, les fiançailles avaient été conclues. Et Cédric s'était vu obligé de passer du temps avec sa « fiancée », à son plus grand déplaisir. _

_Leur première vraie rencontre avait eu lieu quelques semaines plus tard. Les deux jeunes gens s'étaient retrouvés dans la demeure des Harper. Cédric, qui au départ avait prévu de lui faire comprendre son animosité, avait découvert une toute autre fille que celle qu'il avait vu au départ. _

_Quand elle était seule, elle devenait une autre personne. Elle pouvait se montrer joyeuse. Il avait apprécié de la voir sourire. Quand elle riait, deux fossettes apparaissaient sur ses joues et ses yeux en amandes s'étiraient. En repartant, il avait dû s'avouer qu'il avait passé une meilleure après-midi que ce qu'il avait prévu. _

_Ils s'étaient revus plusieurs fois dans le courant de l'été, développant au fur et à mesure une amitié très forte. Alyandra et lui avaient beaucoup de points communs et quand un sujet les opposait, ils arrivaient à dialoguer sans se mettre en colère et parfois à trouver des compromis. Leurs parents s'étaient montrés très satisfaits de cette amitié et avaient encouragés leurs rencontres. Finalement, l'idée d'être fiancé à Alyandra avait séduit Cédric. Et savoir qu'elle allait rentrer à Poudlard l'avait d'autant plus enthousiasmé. Il se voyait déjà lui faire visiter les moindres recoins du château et faire avec elle des balades autour du parc. Il voulait lui montrer ses talents au Quiddich et partager avec elle les repas dans la Grande Salle_

_Mais ses rêves s'étaient effondrés un matin, quand il avait découvert qu'Alyandra n'irait pas à Poudlard. Son désarroi avait dû se voir sur son visage car l'enfant avait souri tristement. _

_« -Je suis désolée Cédric. J'aurais aimé venir avec toi et découvrir tous les trésors dont tu m'as parlé. _

_-Mais… pourquoi ne viens-tu pas ? Tu n'as pas reçue ta lettre ?_

_-Alyandra l'a reçu Cédric. Mais elle ne peut pas aller à Poudlard. Notre fille est de constitution fragile et elle doit suivre un traitement très lourd. L'envoyer à Poudlard serait trop compliqué. Crois-moi, nous aimerions qu'elle puisse le faire, mais c'est impossible. »_

_Anéanti. Il n'y avait pas d'autres mots pour désigner l'état de Cédric à ce moment-là. Sans un mot, il avait serré très fort Alyandra dans ses bras. Elle lui avait rendu son étreinte avec un pale sourire._

_§§§§_

_Les mois, puis les années, étaient passés. Cédric et Alyandra se côtoyaient toujours. Leur amitié avait laissé place à un amour profond. C'était aussi simple que cela. Ils s'aimaient. Le Poufsouffle aurait tout donné pour elle. Sa fortune, son nom, sa vie. Mais il était impuissant face à la maladie. Alyandra s'affaiblissait de jours en jours. Les meilleurs médicomages avaient été appelés à son chevet. Mais aucun n'avait pu dire ce qu'elle avait, ni quel remède il lui fallait. Ses parents avaient écumés tous les livres de soins possibles, tous les traités de médecines, sorciers ou moldus. En vain._

_Cédric passait désormais la quasi-totalité de son temps libre et hors de Poudlard auprès de sa belle. Parfois ils sortaient tous les deux dans le jardin et se promenaient doucement. Souvent, ils restaient à l'intérieur, dans la chambre d'Alyandra, blottis l'un contre l'autre, et se racontaient leur vie. Cédric voyait un futur auprès de la jeune fille. A cela, Alyandra ne répondait jamais. Comment aurait-elle pu lui rappeler que son futur à elle s'assombrissait ? Qu'elle savait qu'elle n'aurait probablement pas d'avenir ?_

_Le pire était arrivé quelques semaines avant que Cédric ne fête ses dix-sept ans. Alyandra, qui vivait désormais à Sainte-Mangouste la plupart du temps, avait eu une crise plus violente que les autres. Dans un éclair de lucidité, elle avait demandé Cédric, qui était à ce moment-là avec ses parents. Il avait accouru aussitôt. Dès qu'il était entré dans la pièce, la jeune fille lui avait attrapé la main, et l'avait serré avec le peu de force qu'il lui restait. Cédric avait compris et, sans qu'il ne puisse le contrôler, des larmes avaient commencé à dévaler son visage._

_« -C'est fini Cédric… _

_-Ne parle pas ! Tu dois garder tes forces ! Les médicomages vont arriver avec de quoi te requinquer un peu et…_

_-Non Cédric… C'est inutile… Dans quelques minutes, ma vie sera finie, je le sens, je le sais. Tu dois l'accepter. C'est ainsi._

_-Ne dis pas ça…_

_-C'est la vérité, mon amour. Je le savais. Je savais que ma vie serait courte. Je m'y étais préparé. Pourtant, j'ai mal à l'idée de te quitter. J'ai peur pour toi. Tu sais, moi aussi je rêvais de ce monde que tu me décrivais. J'aurais voulu me marier avec toi, avoir des enfants avec toi. Des enfants qui seraient allé à Poudlard et nous auraient raconté leurs études à la manière dont tu me racontais les tiennes. J'aurais voulu vieillir près de toi. C'était mon rêve. Tu dois le vivre pour moi, avec quelqu'un d'autre._

_-Je ne veux pas imaginer un monde sans toi, Aly…_

_-Il va falloir Cédric. Tu dois vivre. Promet-le moi. Jure-moi que tu referas ta vie, que tu seras de nouveau heureux. _

_-Je ne peux pas faire ça._

_-Si. Promet-le. Tu dois vivre pour moi. C'est la dernière chose que je te demande. »_

_Les sanglots du jeune homme l'empêchaient de répondre. Effondré, il hocha la tête. Comment ? Comment pouvait-elle imaginer un seul instant qu'il allait pouvoir refaire sa vie, lui qui lui aurait donné la sienne sans hésiter ? Rien ni personne ne remplacerai jamais Alyandra et son rire, Alyandra et son sourire, Alyandra et sa bonne humeur à toute épreuve._

_« Je t'aime Cédric. Je veillerais sur toi de là-haut. »_

_Elle s'était éteinte dans ses bras. Cédric n'avait pas pu hurler. Il ne pouvait que pleurer. A cet instant, sa vie s'était brisée. La seule personne qui comptait plus que tout au monde pour lui était partie. Un ange que Merlin avait rappelé à lui trop tôt. Voilà ce qu'était Alyandra._

_§§§§_

_Malgré sa peine, Cédric avait continué à vivre. Il s'était relevé. Du moins en apparence. Son cœur, lui, était à jamais brisé, il le savait. Devant ses amis, devant ses proches, il donnait le change. Rester le Cédric que tous avait connu, sourire et rire comme avant. Comment en était-il capable ? Il l'ignorait. Il ne savait pas qu'elle force lui donnait encore cette volonté de vivre. Pourquoi vivait-il encore alors qu'il avait perdu la raison de sa vie ?_

_Et puis il y avait eu le tournoi des Trois Sorciers. Cédric l'avait vu comme un moyen d'honorer la mémoire d'Alyandra. Vivre. Il devait vivre. Alors il s'était inscrit, soutenu par tous. Et il avait rencontré Cho Chang. Elle s'était intéressée à lui. Bien sûr, il savait que sa popularité avait joué. Les gens le connaissait tous désormais. Le champion légitime de Poudlard. Voilà ce qu'il était. Mais ce n'était qu'un rôle._

_Il était sorti avec Cho. Elle prétendait l'aimer. Lui qui n'avait jamais su mentir à Alyandra n'éprouvait aucun regret à le faire avec la Serdaigle. Il tentait de vivre. De respecter sa promesse. Mais à chaque fois qu'il voyait Cho, qu'il passait du temps avec elle, qu'il l'embrassait, c'était Alyandra qu'il voyait. Alyandra était présente, constamment. Dans sa mémoire, dans ses songes. Il n'en avait jamais parlé à Cho. Peu de personnes à Poudlard savaient ce qu'il s'était passé. Cho ne s'en doutait pas. Elle pensait que Cédric l'aimait. Mais le jeune homme n'était plus qu'un pantin vide de sentiments. Alyandra les avait pris quand elle était partie._

_§§§§_

Cédric sourit. Finalement, il ne pourrait pas tenir sa promesse. Il allait mourir. Mais il n'avait pas peur. Il allait enfin retrouver celle qui l'attendait. Il allait retrouver son Amour. Sa force. Il voyait déjà les contours de son visage se pencher sur lui, prêt à l'emmener de l'autre côté. Il allait enfin connaître le bonheur. Il lui aurait fallu mourir pour cela. Ironique n'est-ce pas ? Mais qu'il y avait-il de mieux que mourir le sourire aux lèvres ?

Mais avant, il avait une dernière chose à accomplir. Il devait aider la personne qui lui avait permis d'essayer de vivre pour quelque chose. Il voulait aider Harry. Ensuite seulement il pourrait retrouver celle qui avait été la seule. La seule femme qu'il avait jamais aimé.


End file.
